Yellow Eyes
by ShadowLamb
Summary: Bill Cipher x Mabel (also know as Mabill). It was so easy Bill didn't know why he didn't think about doing it before. Ever since his defeat he observed from afar everything that happened to the Pines family. Four years later, and only now did he think to manipulate Mabel. The twins were going to school in Gravity Falls this year, and all he needed was a plan.
1. Watching - Prologue

It was perfect! Bill Cipher planned for four years about taking Gravity Falls, and gaining back the glory he lost. He never even once though to take advantage of Mabel instead of those who seemed easier to manipulate. However he saw it now that Mabel even though innocent, and sweet was desperate, and vulnerable. Even after all this time she continued to pursue ridiculous love interests that Bill thought rather disgusting. It was only until recently he began to work out a plan, and he knew that Mabel would do anything for a 'cute' guy.

There was just one problem though, and as much as he hated to admit it, Bill Cipher didn't have a physical form. He crossed the thought of possessing someone, but Mabel although obnoxious was not stupid. She somehow knew everyone, and remembered everything about them. What Bill needed was a blank slate. Who did he know that could make him an empty shell that looked real enough to fool everyone?

Fiddleford. Bill remembered seeing the massive realistic swamp monster Mcgucket built long ago.

Bill cackled as he quickly shifted his focus to the crazed old man. It was all too perfect that this poor man named Fiddleford Mcgucket forgot everything, even Bill Cipher himself. All he needed was a way to get to him, and something he could offer up for the exchange. Bill observed the old man closer as he mumbled about across the town like an idiot. Perhaps Fiddleford's desire to be loved by his family was one he held in high esteem.

The scheme boiled in Bill's mind as he cackled with glee. Poor, poor old Fiddleford would probably do anything to get his memory back. Even though he knew what would happen if he gained it back, Bill could sense that he yearned to know more. Bill waited patiently for the old man to fall asleep, and then launched himself to invade Fiddleford's mind.

Bill stalked into Mcgucket's dream, and greeted him charmingly. "Hello there, Fiddleford Mcgucket!"

Fiddleford screamed, "Who are you? What you want with me?"

"Easy now I'm here because I've been watching you. It seems to me that you could use a little help!" Bill explained with a booming voice.

Old man Mcgucket questioned Bill, "What are you playing at ye' triangle?"

"Well it seems to me you're missing your memories! Don't you want them back Fiddleford? Don't you want to see everything you used to know?" Bill Cipher elaborated to the thoughtless Mcgucket.

Fiddleford mumbled in unease, "I dunno there I would like to know what happened, but I saw something horrifying to the point I made a gadget to make my brain go all wonky!"

Cipher spun his yellow cane, and persisted to persuade him. "Alright how about I sweeten the deal for you! You'll get all your memories back, all of them except the day you went insane. All I need in return is an organic vessel. It doesn't even have to be alive!"

"I don't know about this. All of my memories except that one?" Old man Mcgucket asked meekly.

Bill wrapped his arm around Mcgucket, and answered. "All of them pal! Just for one tiny favor!"

"Alright, I'll do it!" Fiddleford yelled.

Bill Cipher reached out his hand in blue flames with a charming call, "It's a deal!"

******

"I can't believe we're spending the whole year here Ford!" Dipper yelped in excitement, "We can do all sorts of mystery solving, and homework will be breeze with you around!"

Stanford smiled down at Dipper who was still a bit shorter than him. Mabel observed them on the opposite side of the living room as she watched T.V. with Waddles, and Stanley. For the longest while now Mabel noticed how Dipper was starting to drift away from her. He was growing up far faster than her, and all she wanted was for the good times to last forever. She knew though that now they were both sixteen, and they were beginning to find their own paths in life. Regardless though they still loved each other as twin siblings always would, and Mabel was grateful for that.

"What nerds huh Mabel?" Stan scoffed as he turned up the television.

Mabel giggled, "They're just excited to be spending the whole year together in Gravity Falls!"

Stanley rolled his eye, and probed Mabel. "I bet you're excited too? Spending time with your favorite Grunkle!"

"Yeah!" She laughed punching Stan in the arm.

Stanley rubbed his arm in recoil of Mabel's punch. Mabel guessed that maybe she was just getting stronger, and she pretended to flex her nonexistent muscles. After a little dance she plopped onto the carpet lying on her stomach. Even though she was excited to finally get the failures of romance past to work, she was also extremely nervous. She knew her friends would be there, but it wasn't enough for her to completely shake her anxiety.

Mabel gazed up at Grunkle Stan, and asked a question. "Do you think the other teens will like me?"

"Uh- whoa getting self conscious there?" Stanley coughed not wanted to address the question."I'm sure they'll like you kid."

"Yeah you're right. I'm irresistible!" She claimed flopping the sleeves of her sweater around.

Just as Mabel stopped flailing about her pig Waddles approached her with a small oink. Squeezing her own cheeks she squealed, and picked up Waddles for cuddles. It was times like this that she was truly happy to be alive.

******  
END PROLOGUE

 **Authors Note:** **Yes I am aware that not a lot of people like this ship. I'm completely open to your criticism. Just please be it about my writing, and not what ship it is because I know it's kind of unpopular. The owner probably wouldn't approve either, but hey he gets a laugh out of it I assume. Anyway I'm actually really liking where I'm going with this so far, so let me know what you all think! (also yes I drew the picture)**


	2. The Classroom - Chapter 1

"I want him to have yellow eyes!" Bill directed at Fiddleford as he floated over him.

Mcgucket raised a brow, and yelled. "But people don't have yellow eyes!"

Bill Cipher grew red, and snapped at Fiddleford. "Make them yellow!"

Old man Mcgucket went pale like a ghost as he stared right at Bill. Bill almost forgot that he couldn't be too hasty or the old man would break their deal. He quickly returned back to his regular self, and peered over Fiddleford's shoulder. It was coming along nicely with a thin, handsome body just like Bill Cipher imagined himself to be. Thinking more about the details he wanted to be able to smile as widely as possible in his temporary vessel. He noted that he would definitely make sure that Mcgucket gave him awesome teeth.

"It's been a week since I started this, but I think it's almost finished!" Fiddleford explained with a loud tone. "What are ye' using this for anyway?"

Bill Cipher dismissed the question, "Oh you need not worry about those little details!"

Fiddleford glared at the triangle creature for a few moments holding some suspicion. However not being all there he simply shrugged, and continued to work. Hours passed by, and Fiddleford finally put on the finishing touches of Bill Cipher's temporary body. Taking off his hat, and wiping his brow he smiled nervously at the dream demon hovering over him.

"Alright it's done! Now for your end of the deal!" Old man Mcgucket declared with his hand wiping his brow.

Hovering over his new vessel Bill examined it for any tiny mistakes, but he couldn't find anything majorly noticeable. The sandy blonde hair would certainly win Mabel over, and then it would be all too easy to get what he needed. The plot boiled in his mind, and he could almost taste the victory he would have once his plan was complete. In a quick turn he faced Fiddleford who waited ever impatiently to receive his part of the deal. However Bill knew that once he returned his memories to him that he would only be hurt more, and the thought of his suffering left a sweet taste in the air.

"You did a good job old man I'm impressed!" Bill Cipher claimed while floating around Mcgucket. "A deal's a deal then!"

Raising his hands above Fiddleford's head Bill engulfed his mind in blue flames that coiled around his skull like a snake. A loud gasp came from old man Mcgucket as his eyes turned a bright blue. Moments after Fiddleford's memories were returned to him he began to scream a horrendous screech, and Bill Cipher burst into insane laughter.

"Why? WHY? You horrible monster!" Mcgucket howled at the dream demon. "It was your fault all along! All your fault!"

Bill cackled in glee, "Listen old man I've got some big plans, and thanks to you I have everything I need! BYE!"

Inhabiting the vessel that was made for him Bill disappeared into the darkness of the night leaving a wake of destruction. In this strange form he did not feel any pain like inhabiting a real body, and he wasn't restricted by petty human weaknesses either. This was wonderful, there was no way he could fail now. Bill Cipher would finally bring his world into reality.

******

Dipper, and Mabel sat in the car as Stanley drove them to their new school. Mabel was full of anxiety as she watched them get closer, and closer to their destination. She wondered if it would be nice, or if it would be boring like all schools. Her mind floated past so many ideas that the anticipation of finding them out was killing her. Most of all though she was excited to meet all the new boys. This was the year she'd finally have a successful relationship she could feel it.

"Mabel!" Dipper snapped her out of her daydreaming.

Mabel screeched, "Ah! What?"

Rolling his eyes he laughed, "We're at our new school. Come on you were the most excited!"

Before they could leave Stan halted them. "Wait!"

"What?" Mabel shouted awkwardly.

"Have fun kids, and make sure to beat someone up!" Grunkle Stan laughed while driving away. "BYE!"

Walking away together Dipper, and Mabel talked about small things that didn't matter. It was banter like this that always held them together, and when things got serious they were always there for each other. Mabel liked it this way, and she hoped it would stay like that forever. However sometimes she worried about him growing up so fast that some day he might just not care anymore.

Shaking her head free of those depressing thoughts Mabel focused on the school that they approached. It was a quaint building that was smaller than what she was used to, but she liked it anyway. There was a fairly large field outside as well that could be perfect for all sorts of wacky adventures. Although being in High School she didn't think that anyone would want to pretend, and have fun anymore. She decided to play it cool until she was certain that she could be her silly self.

As they entered the school together they were stampeded by multiple students flooding through the halls. Dipper, and Mabel attempted to stick together by linking arms, and rushing through the teenagers. They raced through together finally reaching their homeroom class, and she never expected the school to ever be that crowded. Huffing Mabel, and Dipper grabbed random seats as a lax male teacher sat at the front desk waiting for all the students to arrive.

"Man that crowd was huge!" Dipper huffed at his sister.

Mabel nodded in agreement, "I never expected there to be so many people!"

Suddenly a loud thump hit the desk next to Mabel's, and she flinched from the noise. Standing at the desk was a taller blonde male with a wide grin displayed across his face. He just slammed his books down on the desk next to her as if he was trying to get her attention. Mabel instinctively smiled back at him in a friendly way. He simply flopped down into the seat next to her, but Mabel was more focused on the fact that she just noticed his bright yellow eyes. She didn't know that was even possible.

"Hey wow you have yellow eyes! How is that even possible?" Mabel asked excitedly at the stranger.

The strange teenager chuckled, "That's a special secret!"

She bounced with a giggled, "I love it! My name's Mabel. What's yours?"

"The name's William. I'm charmed to meet your acquaintance!" He answered while retaining his smile.

Mabel laughed from his charming demeanor. This William guy seemed like he was a fun guy just like Mabel. She immediately wondered stupid little questions about him like what his favorite color was, or what his favorite food was? Just before she was about to bombard him with questions, her brother began to squint at him. She waited for Dipper to say whatever was on his mind first.

"You look, and sound very familiar. Have we met before?" Dipper questioned William.

Will shook his head violently, "Oh no, I assure you we've _never_ met before!"

Dipper rubbed his chin, and then shrugged. "Are you sure? Was it that one time at the party at the shack, or maybe I've seen you before around here?"

"Nope! I've never seen you in my whole _sixteen_ years of my life!" Will insisted.

Mabel blurted out loud, "You're sixteen? I'm sixteen too! Wow we have so much in common."

"Mabel we're all in the same grade of course he's sixteen." Dipper pointed out to her.

She laughed, "Well you don't know that for certain. He could have been held back a grade."

Mabel punched Dipper in the arm playfully, and he flinched from the impact. Hearing more students pile into the class Mabel watched for her best friends to finally arrive. Many strangers came in, but after a few moments Grenda, and Candy arrived. Mabel squealed with joy, and group hugged her friends before having a short chat. After them Mabel noticed that Pacifica was in this class as well. Gulping in nervously she hoped that Pacifica would be nice to her this year.

In a few short moments the lazy looking teacher stood up to approach the class. He was a short, but kind of skinny guy. Although he seemed clean enough for the job as he wore an average turtleneck that Mabel adored. He greeted the class in a very monotone voice that immediately bored Mabel to the point of no return. Even though he spoke for what was only five minutes, for Mabel it was an eternity. The moment he finished, and sat back in his seat Mabel let out a relieved sigh.

Mabel whispered to her brother, "Oh god I thought he'd never stop talking!"

Dipper shrugged with a content sigh. "He made an interesting explanation of how the school works. Were you even listening?"

"It's alright I got it. Who could sit through that anyway?" Will interrupted obnoxiously.

The teen named William passed Mabel some notes explaining what the teacher said, but just more to the point. Mabel grinned widely at him in a thankful way, and he simply nodded back. He leaned into the desk supporting his upper half on his elbows as he watched her. It was very nice of him, but just before she could speak he slipped off his elbows, and planted his face into the table. Mabel could feel her body rising with laughter, but she desperately tried to hold it in. Even Dipper besides her hid a chuckle from William's epic failure.

Not able to hold it in anymore Mabel burst into laughter alerting the whole classroom. "You are adorable!"

Will grumbled as he twitched with anger. "Likewise..."

"Oh I'm sorry, are you okay?" Mabel apologized still hacking up some laughter.

William quickly regained his smile as he responded. "Oh it didn't hurt trust me."

"Whatever you say tough guy!" She giggled punching him in a playful way.

Just as Mabel was beginning to like a guy the bell rang, and the next classes were going to begin. With a shrug she leaped up out of her desk, and started out the door with her brother. The new guy William followed close behind as well, but disappeared after a short amount of time passing through the halls. She wondered what he would be up to now.

******

Bill Cipher was already well on his way to gaining access to the well 'Bill-proofed' mystery shack. Mabel already was starting to like his facade that he created, and she didn't have the slightest clue that he was William. All he needed to do was win her trust, and get her to infiltrate the place for him. It would take careful planning for a damn good excuse though, and he knew that Ford would know who he was just by being in his presence. When he got close, he would have to be careful.

For now though everything was going to how Bill planned. Following the twins through the halls he observed Mabel carelessly wander from class to class with her brother. He hated 'Pine Tree' so much for foiling his plans, and if Dipper was smart enough to recognize him like Ford would have he would be screwed. It was too close when Pine Tree caught onto him being familiar.

The rest of the day Bill stayed close by to watch Shooting Star, and Pine Tree. However he made certain to keep a far enough distance so that they wouldn't notice. It worked for the most part, but when they went home he left them alone. At least the twins were bearable, if he had to do this with anyone else he might have quit awhile ago. Mabel despite her annoying, and loud nature was lot like himself. Observing her crazy antics always gave him a good laugh. This plan would definitely work out in his favor, domination was so close to his grasp.

******  
END CHAPTER

 **Authors Note: Just going to say this now. What if all Bill Cipher wanted to do was throw a giant party on Earth, and everyone just misunderstood his intentions because he's crazy? I would laugh so hard. Okay anyway that's not where we're going, but I just thought I might throw that out there for shiggles. Alright thanks for reading! I'm open to suggestions, and criticism of all kinds if you wish to help or have something to say!**


	3. A Date - Chapter 2

The first week into school was hectic for both the twins, but they adjusted well. It wasn't as scary as Mabel thought it would be, and to her surprise was a huge relief. She even made friends with Pacifica who hated her until now. They found some common interests to fall on, and Dipper being already quite close to her made it a little bit easier. Now they all sat together near the front, and as always the new boy Willaim sat next to Mabel.

It was the end of the day, and the beginning of their first weekend. Mabel couldn't wait to make all sorts of plans with all of her friends. She even thought about having an all girls sleepover, and actually inviting Pacifica. All of the things she could do the weekend she wrote down in a cute little notebook with a pig on it. The pig reminded her of Waddles, and she loved to use it for almost everything. Everything was actually going right for once.

William prodded her, "Hey Shooting Star! What's on that paper?"

Surprised at his sudden obnoxious voice she squeaked. "Ah! Oh, I'm just writing all the things I could do this weekend!"

"Can I see that for a second?" Will asked with a bright smile.

"Sure!" Mabel complied handing over the notebook.

Ever since a few days ago William kept calling Mabel 'Shooting Star' as a nickname. She didn't really mind all that much, and she thought it was an adorable nickname too. However she swore that it was familiar to her in some way, but she didn't bother to dwell on it.

William began to scribble in Mabel's notebook like a mad man. She never seen someone write so enthusiastically, and it made her feel a bit awkward. Whatever it was that he was doing it was obviously important to him. Breaking the led off the end of the pencil he extended the notebook back to her. She gazed down at it, and there were scribbles crossing out all of the things she was planning. On the very bottom of the page was sentence in all capitol letters that read 'HANG OUT WITH WILLIAM'.

With wide eyes Mabel stared at William as he waited with an awkward smile. She couldn't tell if he was extremely strange, or was asking her out on a date. Unable to figure out exactly what it was she raised a brow at him in confusion.

"Well?" William laughed obnoxiously.

Mabel stuttered awkwardly, "I'm confused."

He moved closer to her while speaking with confidence. "What do you mean? Don't you want to spend some time with me Shooting Star?"

"I do want to it's just-" Mabel mumbled as she blushed.

"Just what?" William interrupted while wrapping an arm around her.

She grew red like a cherry, and squeaked. "Are you asking me on a date?"

"Oh sure Shooting Star I was just asking if you wanted to hang out, but a date sounds even better. Why not right? We're close pals right? Yeah we are!" Will answered at a fast paced speech that Mabel could barely keep up with.

Mabel opened her mouth to speak, but couldn't find the right words. It was probably one of the only times in her life she was ever speechless of words, and she wasn't sure if she was confused or if she liked it. Will smirked at her in a devilish way, but she decided to wait until he spoke. Before she had a chance to make a plan the bell rang, and Dipper prodded her to get going. She desperately switched her gaze between Will,and Dipper as she bit her lips.

William rolled his eyes, and chuckled. "Be ready by seven, I'll meet you outside of the Mystery Shack."

"Wait how do you know where I live?" Mabel questioned with surprise.

"You two talk about it all the time." He answered quicker than she could think.

Dipper probed Mabel again, "Mabel come on!"

"I'm coming! Okay bye Will!" She rushed through her words.

William shrugged with a peppy tone. "See you later Shooting Star!"

Mabel chased after Dipper as she waved her goodbyes to Will. She didn't want to keep her brother waiting, and if they didn't hurry Stan would surely get bored, and make them walk home. They rushed out the doors while crowds of other teenagers spilled out of the doors. Ironically it was very easy to spot Stanley. Ever since the 'I EAT KIDS' incident everyone tended to stay at least a car lengths away from him. They hopped in the car quickly as Stanley raced off at what was clearly not the safe driving speed.

Dipper eyed Mabel for a few long moments as they flew over bumps in the shabby car. It made her feel extremely exposed as if there was something wrong with her face. However his stare was more worrisome than it was mocking. She fiddled with her sweater sleeves in order to avoid his eyes that were burning through her soul.

Dipper however proceeded to address his problem, and spoke up. "Mabel did I hear Will call you Shooting Star?"

"Yeah, Why?" Mabel asked curiously.

He furrowed his brow, and mumbled. "Doesn't that seem oddly familiar to you?

She thought for a moment, and agreed. "A little bit."

"I don't know Mabel I have a bad feeling about William. He's just so weird." He confessed to Mabel.

Mabel immediately grew defensive, "You never like anyone I date!"

Stan continued to drive pretending he wasn't hearing anything about the conversation. He even began to sing a song to himself in denial of whatever new thing was happening. Mabel knew he cared deeply about them, but he was never one to express his feelings. Instead Stanley almost always avoided anything involving emotions.

Dipper grew red with anger, and growled. "You're going on a date with him?"

"Well, it was kind of weird. I didn't really say yes-" Mabel confirmed awkwardly.

He interrupted her, "Mabel see, that's the problem! Don't you think it's weird that he just randomly persuaded you into a date?"

"No, because I kind of like him anyway!" Mabel shouted back at him.

Dipper sighed in defeat, "I understand Mabel, but can you please just be careful this time?"

She laughed, "Dipper when was I ever not careful with anything?"

Dipper raised an eyebrow of sarcasm at her claim, and then burst out into laughter. The two shared a few chuckles together for a moment, and were getting along together again. Mabel grinned widely, but on the inside wished her brother would just trust her for once. She had a good feeling about this one.

******

It was seven now, and Bill waited impatiently outside for Mabel. However he wouldn't get too close that he might be subject to that barrier, or even Stanford who would point him out in a second. The worst thing about being this close was that he was risking a lot, but it would all be worth it when he could release the nightmare realm. With each retched day he wasted away at that disgusting school he knew that it all came down to this day.

After a good ten minutes Mabel stepped outside in a newer version of the shooting star sweater she used to wear. Bill Cipher wondered if she put that on because of what he called her all the time. She was so naive to believe it was a name of endearment. Yet he found her innocence alluring in a psychotic kind of way. He pictured himself ruining everything for her, and how wonderful it would be. However that wasn't why he was here, and he couldn't let himself get ahead of his initial plans.

Upon seeing Bill, Mabel ran over to greet him. "Hi! So where are we going?"

Bill Cipher froze up for moment. He didn't think of what the were going to do. Panicking he frowned as his brain wracked over the details. How could he forget about something so simple? Cursing himself he grinned at her in the most insecure way, and he realized he messed up big time. Bill never made mistakes.

"Well?" Mabel asked again.

Bill panicked, and spoke quickly. "Well I was thinking that you could decide what you wanted to do!"

She giggled, "You know just what I like! To the hills!"

Bowing for Mabel to lead the way Bill sighed in relief. At least she was easy to please. He knew for a fact if this were any other women in this damned place that they would be expecting a silver platter, and that in itself was annoying. Humans stupidity in their greed for mechanical doodads absolutely baffled him. As he followed Mabel skipping away he thought to himself about all the ways that humanity is idiotic. He even thought about how ridiculous it was how their only purpose was for procreation of their own species, how silly.

Mabel led them up to the top of a huge hill of grass that sloped down over the the shack. Bill could so easily read what exactly she was thinking about doing, but he thought it would be more fun to just guess. Being omnipotent was only fun when there was a reason for it. There were some things he honestly didn't need to know. So he decided to just keep to himself unless it was of his interest.

Mabel explained her plan, "Alright so I want to do this really fun thing. This is a really big hill, and it's very fun to roll down!"

Bill recoiled, and questioned her. "Excuse me?"

"It's fun just do it!" She probed at him with a crazy smile.

Bill Cipher squinted down at the long drop that could potentially drive them into the Mystery Shack. Back peddling he knew that dropping down there would be a horrible idea. However it did look like it would be hilarious to watch. Perhaps he could persuade Mabel to go first so he could stand, and observe. In the middle of his thoughts Mabel pushed him hard, and he began to tumble wildly down the hill.

"Opps!" Mabel screamed, and began to roll with him.

It was a complete surprise to him as he went flopping down awkwardly. The view of the world looked so warped, and strange from this kind of angle. It was oddly exhilarating, but he found it difficult to enjoy as he was rolling at an unstable rate. Gravity finally took him to a complete stop, and he lied on his back as the world spun around him.

Bill Cipher shouted at Mabel who landed next to him, "You're insane!"

"Sure I am, what's your point?" Mabel laughed throwing her arms up in the air.

The words hit him like a bullet to the head. Did she just quote him on something he said years ago to Giddeon? It couldn't be that she quoted HIM, she hated who he really was. He wondered if maybe she just thought of it by herself, and just so happened to sound like something he said.

Bill asked her in confusion, "What did you just say?"

"I said: sure I am, what's your point?" Mabel repeated while she flopped her sweater. "I heard it from an evil triangle a long time ago. I thought it would be something I'd say. Oh wait, I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that. Evil triangle, jeez I'm sorry!"

Bill stared her in the eyes, and was completely disoriented from what happened. Out of all the unexpected things that could happen that had to be one of them. Never in a million years did he expect his nature to rub off on Mabel at all. Especially since he almost got them killed multiple times. Their feeble little lives were so fragile, but she didn't care. She didn't care at all the expense of her actions, and instead took a quote directly from him. It was as if she didn't actually hate him after all. He was curious now because he could use an undying follower. Especially one like Mabel who made him laugh.

"An evil triangle huh?" Bill asked pretending he knew nothing. "What was he like?"

Mabel boomed in laughter, "Bill Cipher? He's a rude, horrible, narcissistic being that I honestly don't care about at all! He was just very funny is all."

It hurt more than it should have to Bill, but he expected that to be the answer. To him it actually felt like a bullet in the chest, because he almost wanted him to like him. Not that he would reciprocate these feelings, but he actually thought for a second that maybe he was more liked than he thought. He assumed the reason being that he was the great, and that he was disappointed that she didn't think so.

Bill rambled nervously, "Well you have nothing to worry about Shooting Star, because I have NO idea who that even is!"

"You don't want to know him. He's hurtful, and rude. I'm usually nice to everyone, but I would never give him another chance." Mabel explained as she sat in the grass.

He brought up another question, "Wait, another chance? You gave him a chance once?"

"Well I never really liked him, but everyone deserves a chance you know? I like to be friends with everyone!" She answered with a wide smile on her face.

Bill despite knowing so many things never actually knew that Mabel did ever consider being his friend. It would obviously be very one sided, but the thought of it made him deviously curious. Now that Pandora's box was opened he felt the need to dig out the insides of her heart, and completely ruin everything that she is. Would she ever let him inside her life? He entertained the thought for a moment, and it made him giddy like a child. The idea of a desperate human that would do just about anything for the real him made him excited. Stanford was a pawn, and too involved to really be his undying servant. Perhaps Bill Cipher would want to go a little further than simply using her once for the device.

Bill smirked at Mabel, and asked. "What else would you like to do?"

"You know what, let's go for a walk! I hate it when everyone keeps watching me." Mabel confirmed while rising to her feet.

He laughed at the pure irony of the situation. "Oh I hate it too Shooting Star! Lead the way."

She extended her hand to hold his, "Well come on then silly!"

Gazing down at her hand for a few seconds wondering if Bill should go along with it. He hated the idea of petty human affections, but he needed to play along until he could get what he desired. So sucking it up for just a while longer might do the trick. Bill grasped her hand awkwardly, and already felt like it wasn't normal. The heat radiating from her hand was uncomfortable.

They walked down to the waterfall, and past the deeper part of the forest. The trees swayed gently with the wind, and everything just seemed like it was at peace. Deep in Bill Cipher's mind he wanted to cause noise, and chaos. The natural balance of things in this world wasn't at all natural in his. Mabel stopped in a pleasant clearing where everything was perfectly silent except for the occasional chirp, and chatter from the wildlife.

"Isn't this just perfect?" Mabel sang happily.

Bill urged to ruin everything, but instead responded calmly. "Yes, perfect."

"Do you want to know a secret?" She blurted out loud.

He squinted at her, and answered. "Sure."

Mabel giggled, "I have this thing for bad boys. It's stupid, but when I was younger I had a boyfriend that turned out to be gnomes. I thought he was going to be a vampire. I was so disappointed!"

Bill Cipher did indeed remember that. It was the first time they arrived in Gravity Falls, and he was watching Stanley mostly just waiting for an opportunity. However Pine Tree, and Shooting Star first arrived so he spent a tiny bit of time observing them. Dipper caught on right away that someone was indeed watching him. It was Bill, and because of Dipper's keen senses he had to destroy his things in advance. Cipher desperately hoped that Dipper wouldn't ruin this opportunity for him.

Bill laughed with her, "That's rather interesting."

Thinking more on it Bill knew that he was what you could consider bad. However he preferred the term evil overlord himself. The odds of him manipulating Mabel just got sweeter. He wouldn't even have to act different from his regular self. Oh how things were falling into place for him.

"Anyway it's getting late so I better get home." Mabel explained getting ready to leave.

Bill took the opportunity to be smooth with her. "I will walk you home my Shooting Star."

She giggled, "Awe, thanks. You're such a gentleman."

"I've had a lot of time to perfect my charm!" He claimed as he winked at her.

Bill Cipher walked by her side the entire time. Little did Mabel know that the entire time she was walking with the enemy. Yet he considered himself utterly charming. How could she resist? He walked her to the closest he felt safe to the shack, and then got on a foot to leave. However before he was able to go Mabel pulled him by his collar, and kissed him on the cheek.

On the outside Bill gave her a smile, but on the inside he felt horribly wrong. Affection was horrible. It felt like bubbly butterflies, and gross adorable things. It made him something other than malicious, and he hated it, or did he like it? He wasn't all that certain of what kind of feeling that was supposed to be. Regardless of this though he ignored the gesture. He had too many big plans to worry about a tiny kiss. It didn't mean anything. Bill Cipher wouldn't allow it.

END CHAPTER

 **Authors Note: You have no idea how fun this was to write. Bill Cipher's character is hilariously psychotic, and it's wonderful. I think he likes Mabel. In a weird way? What do you guys think?**


	4. Foiled - Chapter 3

Mabel spent a lot of the next day thinking about Will. She was completely love struck even though she didn't want to admit it. A few times throughout the day Dipper attempted to get her to budge, but she was daydreaming almost all the time. How could Dipper not see what she saw? Will was the perfect guy for her, all this time of waiting and it was finally the right one. If only her brother saw it the same way she did.

"Mabel you've been lying about all day! What's wrong with you?" Dipper probed her as she flopped on her side.

Mabel smiled and replied to him, "I'm in love Dipper!"

Her brother groaned loudly, "Seriously Mabel! You have a new crush every week. How is this one any different!"

Mabel was hurt by his words, so she retorted. "Dipper it's different this time!"

"Different how?" He snarled passive aggressively.

"Dipper don't you know what it's like to feel like you're really sure about someone? Like you could never love anyone else." She strained attempting to appeal to him.

Dipper sighed, "You know I do Mabel. Do you remember how long I was obsessed with Wendy?"

"Yes I do, but Dipper Will is just perfect for me. We're like one in the same on so many ways!" Mabel claimed as she swooned.

He agreed with a light nod, "I guess you two do make quite the pair, but I just don't trust it Mabel."

She threw her brother a small grin, and consoled him. "Don't worry about me Dip, I know what I'm doing."

Dipper threw a light smile back at her in an unsure way. It was obvious that he didn't fully trust Mabel's judgement, but she knew he would let her prove that she was right. Patting Dipper on the back, Mabel got up and went downstairs to investigate what the Stan brothers were up to. As usual however Stanley rested by the Television, and Stanford was doing something weird she had no idea what it was. Dipper chased down after her and was immediately drawn to Ford who was fiddling with a strange machine.

"Ford what is that?" Dipper asked with a tone of wonder.

Stanford greeted him, "Ah, Dipper! Come over and I'll show you!"

Watching him walk away, Mabel could already feel a slight discontent settle in. It wasn't that she was jealous of Ford, or that she didn't like him. She just wished that Dipper treated her with the same respect that he treated him with. Sometimes she felt that Dipper just thought she was the stupid sibling, the one that was only good for talking. She let out a light sigh as she observed them chat away.

Stanley seemed to notice Mabel being upset.  
"What's the matter kid?" Stanley asked her.

Mabel whimpered, "I don't know, I just feel like Dipper thinks I'm stupid."

Stan consoled her awkwardly, "Listen kid, people like Ford and Dipper are just weird. They don't understand family like we do."

"I guess you're right." She agreed while resting her chin on her knees.

Inside Mabel's sweater she tucked her knees to support her chin. It was soft against her skin and made her feel a bit more comforted. The two of them took some time watching the television of random programs. Most of them were brain numbing, but all Mabel could think about was Will. Just as she was about to get up, there was a knocking sound on the door. The whole house went dead silent.

"Better not be the police." Stanley grumbled as he got up to get the door.

Waiting next to the couch, Mabel watched Stan stumble over to the door. She leaned over awkwardly to see who was at the door, she was always so curious. Upon opening of the door there was no one there, Mabel assumed it was a ding-dong-ditch joke. However Stan bent over to pick something up, which immediately made her think otherwise. Grumbling he came back inside slamming the door behind him.

Stanley stretched out his arm to Mabel holding a note.  
"It's for you kid." Stan claimed.

Mabel took the note gently from Stan, it was printed in fancy lettering. In a giddy way she opened the letter with a wide smile. It was from Will, how adorable! Folding open the letter, she read along the lines with a stomach full of butterflies. He wanted to meet her in twenty minutes near the waterfall again. Bouncing from glee she ran upstairs with a wide grin spread across her face. Dipper noticed this, and chased after her.

"What was it Mabel?" Dipper shouted chasing her as fast as he could.

Mabel squealed in joy, "I have a date with Will!"

Dipper squinted with skepticism, and challenged the idea. "That's a little fast. Didn't you just have one yesterday?"

"What can I say? He gets me!" She claimed as she searched for the right outfit.

He continued to question her, "I don't know Mabel, don't you think he's moving in a little fast?"

Mabel pushed him playfully as she ran off with a cute sweater dress.  
"Stop being a party pooper Dipper! I'm not going to die from having another date." She told him with a wide grin.

Pushing Dipper out of the room to get changed, Mabel giggled in excitement. No matter how much Dipper attempted to protest he simply just had to give up. No one was going to stop Mabel from having a perfect date!

******

Bill Cipher swore he was waiting at the waterfall for far longer than twenty minutes. What was taking Shooting Star so long? He didn't understand such weird human principles, as far as he was concerned a time meant to be on that time. It aggravated him that Mabel didn't care enough to be on time to see him. He wasn't exactly sure why he was angry, but for some reason he felt like he was being cheated. Shooting Star should be on time, what normal human being would want to miss precious time with him?

Standing in the wake of the loud waterfall, Bill waited impatiently. If Mabel didn't arrive soon he would simply have to be more abrupt about it. His letter was perfect, it even had amazing squiggly letters that humans thought was romantic! The thought hit his brain that maybe someone intercepted the letter, and stole it, or burned it. Perhaps Ford was onto him. Why did he care so much about the letter anyway? Bill screamed out randomly to release the tension in his head, but Mabel was right behind him.

Mabel burst out into laughter, "What the heck was that?"

Feeling embarrassed Bill stuttered, "I was just thinking. Thinking. Yeah."

"I got your letter sorry I'm late! You know how Dipper can be, you know protective and stuff." Mabel explained with a silly grin.

In his head Bill Cipher was thinking about how much he wished Dipper would put jalapeno peppers in his eyes. That stupid Pine Tree was always getting in his way, it was infuriating. However he would have to pretend for the time being that he understood, and that everything was fine. It killed him though, her being late was far from fine.

Bill strained his voice trying to sound casual, "It's all fine!"

"So what do you have planned for tonight?" Mabel asked sweetly.

"Oh, I just thought we could take a nice, quiet stroll around the woods!" He replied with a malicious grin.

She giggled at him in an adorable way, "Sounds great! Maybe we'll find some Gnomes to kick!

Bill Cipher burst out into laughter, "That was morbid!"

"Oh no, you see gnomes are evil. I hate gnomes!" She explained pounding her fist into her hand.

Trying to contain his laughter, Bill covered his mouth. How charming that cute little Shooting Star could be so malicious! He knew that Mabel was entertaining, but he never knew like that. The unicorns themselves were absolutely hilarious, but he didn't pay attention to the many details. She would fit right in the Dreamscape with him, but that wasn't the reason he was here. Returning to the real world again he took hold of her hand, and led her into the forest.

Walking through the forest, Bill let his mind wander. Mabel appeared to be absorbed into the moment, so it gave him time to think more about his plan. When should he ask for the favor, and how would he ask? He knew that he needed to be careful about it, one slip up and his entire plan could fall apart. He'd just have to bide his time.

"It's really nice out today huh?" Mabel claimed as she glanced around.

Bill Cipher responded to her, "Yeah, it's SO nice."

The air around them remained a bit uncomfortable for a few moments. Bill hated the silence, he preferred the sound of his own voice. If everyone listened to him more everything would be just right. Yes, he could imagine a world where he ruled everything. It would be so perfect. Suddenly Bill was snapped out of his thoughts upon hearing the screams of Stanford. Oh no.

******

"Mabel!" Stanford screamed frantically, "You need to come home! You're not safe!"

The sounds of yelling echoed throughout the whole forest, and Mabel worried about what was wrong. Upon hearing the shouting she could feel Will's grip tightening on her hand. She glanced over at him quickly, his face displayed one of desperation. Worried about her new partner she looked at him with warm eyes.

"Will what's wrong?" Mabel asked softly.

Will grew frantic and spat his words, "Shooting Star we have to go now. How about deeper in the woods?"

That was frightening of him, Mabel began to get suspicious. Will attempted to pull her the direction of the forest, but she yanked back from him tearing away from his grip. He held onto her hand so tightly that there were red marks on her small fingers. What was going on with him?

Mabel questioned him, "What is going on with you?"

"Nothing!" Will screamed grabbing onto her arm.

Suddenly Stanford, Stanley, Dipper, and Old Man Mcgucket burst through the trees. Their eyes were trained on Will, each of their gazes red with fury. Mabel gazed back at Will in confusion, and his worried gaze turned into a wide, terrifying smile. He gripped harder onto her arm, and yanked her back into his arms. She was trapped as he restrained both of her wrists easily.

"Mabel that's not a normal guy! That's Bill Cipher!" Fiddleford screamed in terror.

Everything came tumbling down on top of Mabel like an avalanche. All this time Bill was lying to her, and now she was trapped in his grasp. She felt the worst pain she could possibly feel deep in her heart. All this time Mabel thought he was the one, but it was all a trick. Tears came trickling out of her eyes, and burned down the sides of her cheeks. Dipper knew all along, she was just a stupid moron for believing in love.

"Stay back Pine Tree!" Bill yelled as if to address everyone.

Stanley roared with anger, "Let her go before I tear you to pieces!"

"There's no time for talking, we need to get him now!" Stanford declared to the rest of the group.

Bill Cipher shook his head, and snickered. "I guess you couldn't keep our deal a little secret, huh Fiddleford? Seems my plan failed, but we can still make a trade! Access to the portal in exchange for precious little Shooting Star."

Dipper screamed at him, "There's no way we'd make a deal with you! You would never keep up your end! Give up Mabel, or suffer the consequences. Don't worry Mabel, we'll save you!"

"I'm so stupid." Mabel muttered under her tears.

Stanford attempted to console her, "Mabel there was no was you could know, this is not your fault!"

"Enough! I am growing so tired of waiting. Tick Tok make your decision!" Bill hissed maliciously.

Stan sighed deeply while lowering his arms, "Mabel is more important."

Stanford screamed at his brother, "There will be no Mabel if we give him what he wants, there will be no anything!"

"Oh, so you're just going to abandon her like you did to me?" Stan screeched back in rage.

As the two fought viciously, Mabel could feel her heart throbbing in agony. It was her fault this happened, she should have listened to Dipper. Through all the arguing she could hear a light chuckle beckon from Bill's lips. The hot air from his breath pelted against her ear, and what once made her feel safe made her feel sick. She knew what she'd have to do.

"Stop fighting." Mabel stated above the noise, "I'm making the decision for you. Bill can take me, to kill me, or whatever it is he'll do."

Dipper's jaw dropped as his face went ghost white.  
"Mabel no! You don't know what he'll do to you! Don't do this!" Dipper begged with tears breaking from his eyes.

Mabel screamed back at him, "Stop! Dipper I mess up all the time. Please just let me do something right. The world is safe this way."

Bill gave Mabel a darkly charming stare as if he was impressed, or happy she made the choice. She couldn't believe the one she loved was actually Bill Cipher. He grabbed roughly onto her waist and stared darkly into her. A fear rushed through her entire body, whatever he would do she hoped it would be quick, but Bill wasn't that nice.

"I guess it's settled then. I'm taking Shooting Star in exchange for your safety!" Bill laughed heartily, "I'll be watching, if you change your mind just call my name! I'll make her visit oh so very pleasant."

Dipper cried like a banshee, "Don't you touch her!"

Bill Cipher shot him a malicious smile as he cackled, "Oh don't worry Pine Tree! I'll be sure to take good care of your sister!"

A thundering laughter boomed from Bill's chest as he disappeared with Mabel. Everything was so fast, she felt ill being in his arms. Why couldn't he just end it already? Why did he have to make her suffer?

******

"Get up sleepy head," A voice echoed in Mabel's head.

Rubbing her eyes she yawned, "Where am I? What's going on?"

Suddenly she realized it was Bill, "Home sweet home baby!"

Immediately Mabel desired to cry out for help, but it would be no use. Blinking a few times, she looked around to see a very strange place she never saw before. It was strange and distorted, but in some ways reminded her of home. Where was she? Surprisingly though despite her worst she was lying in a bed of silk. What the heck was going on?

Not wanting to fight, Mabel asked, "What is this place?"

"Now, now Shooting Star you must not get ahead of yourself. It's not good for your health to stress out!" Bill replied to her avoiding the question.

This time Bill remained in a human like form, Mabel could only assume it to be an attempt to comfort her. It wasn't working on her however, she already knew exactly what was happening. No way she would let him fool her this time. Although she wished that Bill would just get it over with already, but of course that would be too much to ask from the malicious triangle.

Mabel groaned, "Bill I don't want to play any games. Why can't you just kill me already. Isn't that what you wanted? You never answered my questions!"

"Shooting Star must you be such a party pooper, we're all alone now!" Bill Cipher spoke with a sly tone, "Come on Shooting Star, what's so different? I'm still the same person you fell in love with."

She scoffed at his attempts to make amends, "Seriously? You think that's going to get me to just suddenly be okay with you? You're insane!"

He grinned as he answered, "Sure I am, what's your point?"

The entire room went silent the moment Bill said those words, he took what Mabel said to heart. She didn't know what to say, everything went blank in her head. Sure someone like him could remember everything, but why would he be so inclined to remember that detail? Mabel wanted to believe there was a heart somewhere inside him, but she knew better. Bill Cipher didn't care about anyone.

"Where are we Bill?" Mabel asked more aggressive this time.

The look on Bill's face was one of shock, and betrayal.  
Bill grumbled, "I thought it meant something Shooting Star. We're in the Dreamscape."

Was Bill actually hurt by that? Mabel was absolutely astonished by his behavior, but she didn't know what to believe. This was definitely a part of some sort of horrible plan. However she was a sucker for love, she felt betrayed and confused because of this. Originally she did fall in love with him, and he was being himself. Did she still care about him, or was he just trying to confuse her?

"Why aren't you torturing me?" Mabel questioned him as he floated upside down.

Bill gave her a confused stare, and chuckled. "I thought I was!"

She rolled her eyes and laughed, "Very funny, your annoying nature is just so torturous."

"I am not annoying!" Bill Cipher hissed in defense.

Mabel burst out into laughter, "Oh man! Does that offend you?"

"NO!" Bill obviously lied as he continued, "Don't worry Shooting Star, I can't kill you anyway. The warning I left them is enough to get them crawling back."

"What are you going to do, Dorito me to death?" Mabel continued to laugh as she rolled in the sheets.

It was obvious that this did indeed offend Bill, and in a split second he had Mabel pinned. His eyes were a burning yellow as he examined her like a hungry animal. Both her wrists were burning from the grip he held on them, she couldn't get even the slightest bit away from him. The worst part was how close he was now. Bill's legs trapped hers and he smiled widely at Mabel's inability to escape him. Leaning close to her ear she could feel the hot breath against her neck, and it made her skin crawl.

Bill whispered in her ear, "Don't test me Shooting Star. I don't think you want to see what I can really do to you."

******  
END CHAPTER

 _ **Authors Note: Sorry for taking so long to update, my novel Stuffed is now finished and will be published on Amazon/Kindle on October 31st! On the bright side this is a really long chapter :D! It's also a point changer, this was planned since the beginning so I hope you don't mind what I did here. I promise it won't be like this the whole time though. I hope you guys like it, I wanted to add some tension between them near the ending there. Bill still REALLY wants to get control. He's being pretty mean to Mabel. Thanks for all the positive reviews by the way it really helps! Okay I'ma go now. Thank you. Have a great day!**_


	5. Stars - Chapter 4

It was a few days and there was still no word from Dipper, or the Stan twins. Bill could feel himself growing impatient, and because of the Bill proofed house he couldn't see what happened indoors. He longed to know what they were planning, because he wanted to be a step ahead. Instead there was not a sign of any of them except for Dipper going to school. It was as if they were going about everyday life like their Shooting Star didn't even exist. Bill Cipher actually felt a little insulted from this, not only for himself but for Shooting Star too.

Although it was annoying, Bill knew he could twist this to his advantage. If Shooting Star thought that her family didn't care about her anymore, maybe she would help him after all. She gave the rift to him once, maybe this time he could have her willingly destroy her family just for him. After all he was a charming and persuasive individual.

Bill Cipher grew bored of watching around all of his vantage points and returned to his Dreamscape. He liked this version of the world much better, and there were no restrictions like his physical form. Along the twisted halls, he floated and danced with ease. It was his home where everything bent to his will, he wished that he could once again feel that kind of power in worlds not so lonely. Floating into a large darkened room, Bill peeked in to see little Shooting Star curled up in the corner near the wall.

Mabel was doing that peculiar thing she always did when she was upset, hiding in her sweater. Bill remembered she called it 'Sweater Town' and it seemed kind of dumb to him. What reason would she have to hide away from things when it wouldn't fix anything? Hearing her sob underneath her pink sweater, Bill observed her closer. He found that he didn't enjoy the sounds of her sniveling, but didn't know why.

"Quit your crying Shooting Star!" Bill Cipher shouted at Mabel.

Mabel hid deeper into her sweater and sniffled, "Mabel is in sweater town right now."

Bill Cipher rolled his eye in his triangle form.  
He spoke softer, "Your sobbing is irritating to my ears."

"Leave me alone!" Mabel screamed, tearing her head out of her sweater.

Bill growled, "Now, now Shooting Star you're stuck with me remember?"

"Why can't you just kill me already? Isn't your ultimate goal to cause suffering?" She questioned him.

He was a tad offended as he snorted, "What would be the fun in that?"

Tears flooded her eyes as she cried, "You're horrible! I hate you!"

The words hit Bill like a wallop to his heart, if of course he had one. Regardless of that, it didn't feel good. He was severely offended that Shooting Star wouldn't listen, and even after all they've been through she hated him. It's not like he killed her parents, but he probably could if he wanted to. He thought about a way to punish her for her annoyance, but didn't really know what to do. That is until he realized what he saw, or moreover didn't see.

"You know Shooting Star, your family isn't even trying to get you back." Bill Cipher told calmly.

Mabel screamed at him, "That's not true! You're a liar, you never tell the truth!"

Bill shrugged and agreed, "Sure, that's a fair point. However maybe you'll change your mind if you see for yourself."

Lending a hand down to Shooting Star, Bill turned into the form she originally fell in love with. The mere suggestion of this form made her nose scrunch in disgust, but Bill was used to that kind of reaction. However she eventually took his hand, and Bill simply shot her a sly smile. Avoiding his eyes, Shooting Star was transported to a strange room where he was able to show her all the things he saw. Thousands of places swarmed around at the exact same moment in time, and Shooting Star's eyes lit up in sheer amazement.

"You can see all this at the same time?" Mabel asked with wide eyes.

Bill Cipher grinned at her and began to explain. "This is the world that I can see, all of it at once. I know lots of things Shooting Star."

She mumbled, "I'm sure you do, it's not like you already said that or anything."

"Anyway, let's get to the important matter! Let's see here, ah right here Shooting Star." He declared, ignoring her statement.

Pulling an image off of the wall, Bill held it in his hands and scrunched it into dust. Shooting Star looked rather confused by this, but he quickly cleared things up as he blew the dust into her eyes. Her pupils dilated and Bill knew that she could now see exactly what was happening. Every day Dipper would go to school, and not a soul mentioned her. Observing her stare, Bill saw that Shooting Star became upset and frantic from what she was seeing.

"Why aren't they looking for me? Did I do something wrong?" Mabel cried frantically, "Why don't they want me anymore? I don't want to be alone."

Loneliness was one of Shooting Star's worst fears, it was something Bill knew all too well. All the countless nights of sitting around watching others, waiting for his time to come out and make nightmares real. However it was tedious and the routine began to feel pointless. Sure it was lots of fun, but he did it all before. It was all he knew.

Bill Cipher planted whispers in Mabel's ears, "Poor, poor Shooting Star. They don't even bother to speak of you, or come outside. Surely they must have forgotten about you already. It's okay Shooting Star, you'll never be alone as long as I'm here."

"They don't love me anymore?" Mabel whimpered, falling to her knees.

Bill consoled her with lies, "It's okay Shooting Star, you'll be just fine right here with me."

Floating closer to Shooting Star, Bill Cipher attempted to rest his hands on her shoulder. However he could feel the animosity radiating from her body, and he hesitated. After a moment of thought, he went about things more gently and attempted to embrace her. Instead of his expectations though she broke away from him with sheer rage in her eyes.

"No, no, you're lying to me!" Mabel hissed with a burning fury.

Bill was shocked by the pure hatred burning in Shooting Star's heart and soul. It was horrifically painful to him, he was confused by her actions. She was so difficult to manipulate, not like her desperate brother, Pine Tree. Bill Cipher wanted to feel the desperation and loneliness to fuel the fire inside him, but instead he was greeted with this fighting spirit. It annoyed him greatly, but most importantly it made him feel insignificant.

A fire boiled up inside Bill and her grew in flames.  
"Are you insinuating that my visions lie?" Bill Cipher screeched in anger.

Mabel spat back, "You couldn't tell the truth if your existence depended on it! I know that they're just planning, they'll come for me!"

Bill growled as he began to calm, "I am insulted that you would question my intellect! Do you have any idea who you're talking to?"

"You know for such a small triangle you've got quite the ego!" She insulted further with red cheeks.

Growing in rage he challenged, "I'll take you down a few pegs!"

With a quick stride of his hand, Bill pulled forward a disturbing memory of nightmarish comprehension. Swiftly he crunched it in his hands and threw it into Shooting Star's eyes. She screamed loudly as if she were cut open, but Bill didn't feel satisfaction. The terror in her eyes was one of complete agony, and already he wished he could take it back. Bill Cipher loved watching people suffer, why was it this made him feel ill? Quickly he grabbed another vision of the Mystery Shack in peace, and switched out the rotten one. The terrified screams stopped, but she laid on the floor heaving in fright. He felt compelled to beg for forgiveness, but it wasn't in his nature.

Bill Cipher apologized, "I'm sorry Shooting Star."

Mabel mumbled quietly, "You monster."

"I really am," He whispered barely loud enough for her to hear. "I didn't mean to do that."

Growing cold from the actions Bill provoked, he phased the world back to the room Shooting Star was in previously. Over and over in his mind he repeated the words 'I'm sorry', but he knew it wouldn't suffice. Bill Cipher forgot how fragile humans were, and he broke her. He pondered if it was what he wanted in the first placed, but seeing her broken like this was not what he desired. He was foolish and for his actions he would have to spend time fixing them. If Bill made her sleep he could extract the memory like it never happened.

"Shooting Star get up," Bill directed as he floated over her curled body.

Mabel glanced up at him with glazed eyes.  
She mumbled, "Don't touch me."

He sighed, "This is for your own good."

With a quick snap of his fingers, Bill Cipher forced Shooting Star into sleep. Her eyes closed immediately and in doing so he used his powers to carefully tuck her into the bed. Invading her mind, he began to destroy the memory. Even if she was just a prisoner, he convinced himself that he couldn't return her broken or he wouldn't get his end of the deal. They wouldn't leave her would they? Bill Cipher was certain that Shooting Star's family was very loyal, but he wondered what would happen if he had to keep her. What the heck would he do with her?

******

The world around Mabel swirled in confusion. All she wanted to do was go home, but her frightened mind was plagued with nightmares. Each of them were too graphic to remember, and some just faded away like they never happened. In a few moments her eyes slowly blinked awake. However she wasn't home, Mabel was in the Dreamscape still.

Mabel groaned out loud in pure annoyance only to be greeted by the irritating creature himself, Bill. He floated high above her with wide eyes, this time in the same human form he tricked her with. The covers she laid under were soft, so she just pulled them over to ignore him. However this didn't turn out too well for Mabel. The dream demon proceeded to prod at her as he rambled on in that loud voice of his.

"I fixed you up Shooting Star! You're as good as new!" Bill Cipher shouted proudly.

Mabel groaned, "Bill leave me alone please."

Bill probed her, "Whoa, whoa, let's not be too hasty! I just came along to see how my Shooting Star is doing."

"Don't you dare call me yours! I will never belong to you!" She hissed back at him.

He chuckled, "Well if I recall clearly the deal was you in exchange for the safety of your family. Am I correct?"

That was indeed true, but Mabel really didn't want to admit it. In response to Bill, she simply pulled the pillow onto her head in hopes to cancel out his wretched voice. However being a dream demon he sarcastically made his voice louder, and louder until she couldn't take it anymore. Finally giving up on ignoring him she threw the pillow against the wall, and sat with a pouted face. Bill cracked into a wide grin and began to laugh at her with tears flowing down his cheeks.

"What's so funny?" Mabel questioned, still angry.

Bill Cipher continued to laugh, "The look on your face is absolutely priceless!"

Mabel grunted, "Laugh it up triangle guy."

"Oh, but it is beyond hilarious Shooting Star! Do cheer up?" Bill chuckled as he floated around the room.

She sighed, "I don't have anything to be happy about."

"Alright, I can see we got off on a little bit of the wrong foot." He explained with exaggeration in his tone, "Listen I'll make it up to you, anything you want to pass the time you name it."

"I want to go home," Mabel claimed.

Bill burst into laughter, "Shooting Star you have quite the humor! Come on you know I can't send you back. What can I do?"

She decided to just go along with it, "How about some light, tea, and I want to see stars."

"Quite fitting to see stars if I do say so myself." He claimed as he waved his arms up high.

The roof of the building dissipated into nothing, revealing a fresh blanket of stars. They twinkled far brighter than the ones from home, probably because they weren't real. With a wave of Bill's arm again he created some light to soften the scenery around the two of them. Lastly he made some blue tea cups appear that were akin to his own style. They floated magically just like he did, but it still didn't feel natural.

"Wow, this is really nice actually." Mabel admitted with awe.

Bill Cipher smiled and agreed, "It does look rather dashing. Anything for Shooting Star."

Mabel felt awkward and asked, "Why are you being so nice all of the sudden?"

"Doesn't everyone deserve a second chance Shooting Star?" He answered with a charming smile.

Even though Bill was very charming, Mabel knew he was just putting on a face to trick her. However the way he looked at her made her heart beat with excitement. There was no possible way he could change, she had to keep that in mind. Mabel Pines was tricked once, tricked twice, and she knew she couldn't let her heart be tricked by him again. Even if she still liked him a little.

******

END CHAPTER

 _ **Authors Note: Thanks guys for the positive reviews it really helps me keep going! I'm also glad that you like my writing description enderworroir! This chapter has a lot in it, who knows what Bill is up to this time. I saw the new episode and hopefully my fanfic can still sort of align with them as the episodes come out. Hopefully the way I did it will make it work I dunno. So yeah please don't be mad if not every aligns correctly I'm trying.**_


	6. Parties - Chapter 5

**_Authors Note: Ehem, since the change of the recent last episode and stuff the story will change slightly since I want to try and keep it linear. However it might be difficult to do this with the fact that the real endings has the stan twins gone, and soos taking over the shack. So please bare with me for anything not lining up with the actual story since I wrote the previous chapters before the ending. Also sorry for not updating in awhile! Thank you!~_**

Mabel grumbled to herself in the darkness the next morning, or was it night? She wasn't exactly sure anymore, but she couldn't help but miss her family. It couldn't be true that they forgot about her, it wouldn't be right. Besides, after their first summer, she knew that Dipper would always be there for her.

Taking a step up into the air, Mabel floated around the small room. Her head was filled with multitudes of thoughts, how could she let herself fall into this mess? Even after the first time she fell for his tricks, she made the same mistake, only this time there was no escape. Why Bill Cipher even allowed her to be happy, and escape the first time was a mystery to her. The punishments and cruelty he treated Dipper with was far worse than what he ever did to her, and now she was worried that it might be the time she actually did get hurt.

"Shooting Star, where are you?" Bill's loud voice called out.

Mabel shivered for a second, and then hid under the bed. All she could think of was the terrible things that might happen if she were to follow him. Although part of her thought that it was just a bluff, but that didn't stop her from wanting to escape the area. Before she had a chance to escape, Bill phased through the bed looking straight at her. He hung upside down with an amused expression plastered on his face. Still hanging around in human form.

Bill Cipher grinned widely like a psychopath, and his eyes were wide open with contempt. It made Mabel feel uncomfortable, but she realized that she looked at people with the same expression many times. Yet she knew those times were different because she didn't trap anyone. Well maybe she did, just boys, sometimes.

"That is rather rude of you Shooting Star, thinking about other males!" Bill chuckled.

In seconds, Bill snapped his fingers and she was transported to the top of the bed. Mable hissed in discontent and crossed her arms. _What was wrong with him?_ All she could focus on was his presence, everything else she hoped fizzled out quickly. He was probably invading her mind with his weird powers or something.

Mabel shouted, "Would you get out of my head for one second?"

Bill Cipher burst into laughter, "I didn't do anything yet! I guess I'm just too irresistible!"

"No, what do you want from me anyway?" She sighed.

He answered quickly, "I thought you'd like some company, all cooped up in here."

Mabel wasn't sure how to respond to that, she was grateful to have someone to talk to, but Bill was the last person on her list. She cursed her outgoing nature, she wished for once she could just ignore people. Taking a deep breath inwards, she gave into her innermost impulses.

"Thank you," Mabel whispered.

"I'm sorry, was that a thank you I heard?" Bill bellowed out in glee, "Why that is just so kind, I'm glad that you appreciate me the way I should be treated!"

She barked at him, "It's not you, I just can't stand not having anyone to talk to. I hate being alone."

He frowned darkly, "Now, now Shooting Star, I don't want to hear any complaining."

The old fashioned ways of Bill always confused Mabel, even though he tended to cheat and confide, he never did anything without agreement first. Even in the way he spoke, it made her wonder how old he really was. He could be an ancient demon of great proportions, and she wouldn't even know it. She desired so badly to understand his motives, but only out of curiosity.

"I didn't really tell you why I'm doing this, did I?" Bill Cipher stated, reading Mabel's mind. "Well it would be telling if I did explain everything, but I guess since you're not going anywhere I can tell you the whole story. Just like good ol' Sixer!"

Bill snapped his fingers and forced Mabel to sit straight against a monster chair, it grumbled and growled wildly. Then he walked into mid air, and as he stood a bright spotlight beamed down on him dramatically. It seemed as if this was going to be a long, boring speech, and Mabel dreaded what was to happen next. She still didn't have that much of an attention span.

"A long time ago when I got so very close to taking your world, I failed and was banished from your dimension. Oh it was a terrible tragedy, but I couldn't just stay away." Bill Cipher explained dramatically, "My dimension is boring, flat, it's confining! In this world there is so much room to breath, and to renovate, if you get what I mean. Once I take control, I will make a party that will never end. I will make a fun world, a world ruled by me, and a descent of weirdness."

Mabel scrambled to find her words, "Wait, so all you wanted was to party?"

He replied, "Well when you put it that way it sounds ridiculous, but yes that is correct."

"So all the things you've done, were not because you're infinitely evil and just like to see things suffer?" She attempted to clarify.

He answered promptly, "It's nothing personal sweetheart, you just don't understand what it's like to be stuck with nothing interesting for so many years. Sure I like to set things on fire, and watch chaos run free, but hey that's just me."

"I just wish you could have toned down the 'partying' a little bit!" She shouted in disbelief, "I love parties, I love fun, I love running around like a maniac, but that doesn't mean you have to kill people doing it!"

He scoffed at mabel, "I didn't kill anyone, I simply made a throne out of people! That is not killing anyone."

She argued, "What about all the other people down getting eaten by all the monsters, and being destroyed in by all the ruthless destruction?"

"Hey, that wasn't me! I simply just let it happen, it's amusing." He chuckled while shrugging his shoulders.

Mabel let out a loud sigh, "Bill, no!"

Bill griped, "Well then Shooting Star, how would you do it then?"

She grinned in excitement and squealed. "I'll show you!"

******

Bill Cipher secretly regretted his sarcastic response, now he had to actually follow Mabel. She dragged him relentlessly by the arm, to a blank open space within the dreamscape. It was increasingly difficult for him to focus on where she was going, as he completely gave up now. In the giant empty space she halted, and Bill snapped his head up to gaze into the voids of darkness around them.

"Can you do something about this empty space?" Mabel asked.

Bill answered with a smile, "Indeed I can Shooting Star. What is it exactly you want to do?"

Although Bill asked, he already knew that she was probably going to make everything identical to the way he designed Mabel's bubble. It was a masterpiece in its works, but ultimately failed to entice them. He remembered that Mabel was a natural at creating and controlling the matter in that world, which was probably the only part that really interested him. She would make an excellent dream demon.

Mabel's voice snapped him out of his thoughts. "I know exactly what to do about it. If only I had something real to work with, since I imagine you've done this already. I want a giant ring of blue fire, all along the ground!"

Bill complied, "That would be my pleasure!"

In one swift movement of Bill's hands, he lit a giant circle of flames that flickered off the ground. "Am I able to do stuff to? Since this is the dreamscape?" Mabel asked.

Bill nodded hesitantly, knowing that it would make it much more difficult for him to control her this way. However his own curiosity made him desire to see where this would lead. Mabel lifted both her hands into the air and made some blood red streamers, and floating eyeballs. Before he had a chance to step in, she engraved Bill's regular form into the ground. He awed at how nice the artwork depicted him, and felt rather dignified looking at it.

After a few moments, Mabel had already decorated the entire area. The chairs resembled that of human skin, how nice. There was even a wonderful grand piano laid off shining in the distance. Her craftsmanship wasn't as Bill expected it to be, it seems she did pay close attention to what he was like. This only confused him however, as there was no reason for her to engage in knowing him at all.

"How do you like it?" Mabel asked, awaiting his approval.

Bill resonated happily, "I am impressed Shooting Star, I didn't know you were so engaged with my personality. I adore how handsome I am in this floor carving."

"Don't look into it. I make it my business to know everyone! Even if those people are annoying, and evil." She claimed, giving him a harsh look.

"Alas Shooting Star, it would not help me at all, but I appreciate the effort." He added in discontent.

She laughed, "That's because you haven't partied yet!"

He retorted sarcastically, "Yes, I'll just have a party of two with no victims, or screaming."

"Come on! Cue the music!" She persisted, as she made the space resonate with loud techno music.

Covering his ears, Bill Cipher groaned, this music was evil. Before he had a chance to get away, Mabel grabbed his arm and began to swing him across the floor in a chaotic dance. With all of her body she was a maniac, and Bill couldn't figure out where he was supposed to be, there was no co-ordination. He liked it, it was madness. However the music was still infuriating, it was as if his body would explode if he had to listen to it any longer.

"Alright Shooting Star, I prefer to play by my rules." Bill Cipher chuckled.

With a flick of his fingers, Bill changed the music to a soft classical. He figured this would be a better compromise to his actual favorite, rising Shepard tone. That one wasn't very popular. Besides it was melodic in comparison to that horrible mechanically generated trash. He hated to admit it, but he was having fun. Mabel seemed lost at the pace of the music, she stood awkwardly like a deer. _If only he could have her teeth too._

Then it finally clicked in Bill's head, this was his chance to manipulate her. He could already feel her heart beat resonating a confused mix of feelings, and by what she was thinking, she already thought of him as a person. How cute that she would see good in him, couldn't she tell he was stretching the truth?

Bill Cipher wrapped his arm around Mabel's waist and swung her around gently into a dance. He could feel her heart rapidly beating against her chest, and with each precise and gentlemanly move he made she got even more flustered. _Humans are so strange._ Her entire face blushed red, as he lead her into a dip, Bill left it there for a moment just to leave an impression. After a subtle pull upward, he let her go and grinned widely.

"You're such a graceful and beautiful girl Shooting Star." Bill Cipher claimed, attempting to seal the deal.

Flustered, Mabel stuttered, "I can't."

He persisted as he cooed to her, "Shooting Star, you know that it's rude to stutter. Come here."

Mabel stood in place frozen, leaving Bill the opportunity to sweep her off her feet. Lifting her into the air he charmingly smiled at her, he was certain that all he needed was her to believe in him as she does in her family. He was so close, he could taste it. Without warning she kissed him aggressively on the lips. He did not expect that.

In confusion, Bill froze, this was not what he wanted. However he didn't do anything to push Mabel away, he could feel an odd melting in his body. It made him feel sick. _What was this disgusting feeling?_ In moments of realizing what she did, she pushed him away. Left in a daze he attempted to grasp onto what just happened. However it was obvious Mabel was upset.

"You smooth talker!" Mabel growled with embarrassment, "You're such a wretched thing! Don't do that to me! Do you have any idea what it took to get over all these stupid guys in my past, and you just toy with my emotions, because I fall in love easy! I fall in love hard."

Tears were welling up in Mabel's face, and Bill regretted not taking control of the situation when he could. Now he'd have to earn her trust all over again. Although there was more than just regret in him, that strange pain in him stirred relentlessly. All the commotion was making it difficult for him to focus, and he hated it. He was supposed to have the best focus of all, able to watch thousands of things at once without budging.

Not being able to come up with a good response, Bill blurted. "Stop!"

Mabel was confused as she cried, "What?"

"I can't focus, I just need a moment hold on." He stuttered in confusion.

She hissed, "You can't focus? That's the worst excuse I've ever heard!"

In the back of his head, Bill was kicking himself for faltering. He needed to fix this quick, or he'd never have a chance again. Even though he hated the disgusting grumbling in his body, he kissed her quickly to shut her up. Her crying was stopped, and he grasped tightly onto her arms for good measure. The stirring feelings intensified, and he cringed. Backing away he examined her to see what would happen.

"Why did you do that?" Mabel whispered in disbelief.

Bill consoled her, "You were upset."

She mumbled, "I shouldn't. This is so wrong. I feel sick."

The panic flooding through Mabel's body resonated with Bill, it felt so good. He couldn't help it, he loved the thought of her flustered and confused brain. Grinning, he patted her gently and consoled her. This was it, his ticket to getting everything he ever dreamed.

******  
END CHAPTER


End file.
